Sopor
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Elle a des images qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, elle vit des choses étranges et sa vie n'a plus de logique. Depuis quand ? Elle ne sait pas. Hermione ne comprend pas ce qu'elle voit. Sa vie se résume à présent à la consistance qu'a un souvenir dans une Pensine, elle est impuissante.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir. Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire. Si vous saviez... Je publie en regardant un reportage sur Alexandre le Grand et en ayant dans la tête _Feel_ de Robbie Williams.

Je suis sur cette fic depuis près de 4 mois et je commence à vous la livrer alors qu'elle n'est même pas finie. Enfin bon, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. J'avais tout de même vraiment hâte de vous la faire lire parce que j'aime bien l'écrire et développer l'intrigue.

Concernant mon autre histoire _Belle du Seigneur,_ j'ai terminé d'écrire deux nouveaux chapitres que vous aurez bientôt, je vous le promet (olala elle promet...).

Bon, assez bavarder, _Secret d'Histoire_ continue avec Charlemagne donc je vais vous laisser découvrir le premier chapitre de _Sopor._

* * *

« Harvey ! Nom d'un Sinistros, bouges-toi ! »

Le sort fendit l'air et le Mangemort tomba lourdement au sol. Le garçon lui, ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant dans la rue suivante. Hermione sentait les gouttes froides dévaler son front, encore un qui serait mort si elle n'avait pas été là. Cette opération semblait durer depuis une éternité et le village ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de gravas et de restes de constructions.

Cela devait faire deux heures qu'ils se battaient et trois qu'il avaient mis les pieds ici, et l'avancée des troupes était compliquée. Malgré tout, ils avaient convenus qu'ils n'abaisseraient leurs baguettes seulement quand le village serait reprit aux mains des Mangemorts.

Hermione s'élança à son tour dans les rues suivantes où les combats faisaient rages. Le nombre de Mangemorts était peu élevé, mais certains membres de l'Ordre étaient loin d'être suffisamment entraînés. La jeune femme repéra Ginny et Georges et s'avança vers eux. Les cinq Mangemorts restant se battaient avec frénésie et ils paraient tous les coups pour en renvoyer des plus puissants encore.

L'un d'eux était Jugson, particulièrement tenace, il avait aussi pas mal de rancune envers Ginny qui lui tenait tête depuis leur premier affrontement dans le Département des Mystères. A chaque opération, il se débrouillait pour se retrouver en face d'elle et tentait de lui régler son compte. Mais cette fois encore, la rouquine lui tenait tête et dans un moment de rage, il lui lança violemment un Doloris que la jeune femme esquiva de justesse, tombant à terre.

Hermione aperçut l'homme s'avancer vers son amie, la désarmant, et quand elle entendit sa voix prononcer l'Impardonnable à nouveau, elle vit rouge. Jugson ressentait une telle haine envers la fille Weasley qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour tirer un hurlement de douleur de sa bouche.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le hurlement cessa, le sort déchira l'air et l'homme s'écroula. Hermione se tenait droite, les doigts tellement serrés autour de sa baguette qu'ils blanchissaient, sa main était toujours tendue. Entre temps les membres de l'ordre avaient pris le dessus sur les Mangemorts, forçant ceux-ci à la fuite. Quand Hermione assimila la situation, son visage se durcit et elle lança :

« George, ramène Ginny. Quand tout est terminé, on se rejoint au QG. »

Et elle s'engagea dans une ruelle adjacente.

La brune marchait vite. Elle ne ressentait rien de plus que l'agacement quand elle pensait à ce qu'Harry lui dirait en rentrant. La jeune femme balaya le problème et poursuivit son chemin au travers des ruines. Elle arriva près d'une place où deux Mangemorts combattaient toujours ses alliés. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur apporter son aide, Hermione fut intriguée par des éclats de voix. Elle progressa prudemment jusqu'à arriver au coin d'une ruelle.

Les voix masculines étaient proches, mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait apercevoir qui que se soit. Levant un peu plus sa baguette, elle prit le parti de s'avancer. Sur ses gardes, elle longea le mur, prêtant attention au moindre bruit.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, encore moins de ta part ! entendit-elle.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire ton travail, le Maître ne t'envoie pas en mission pour que tu rêvasses.

La voix était plus grave, et agressive.

-Je ne rêvassais pas. Et Il n'est pas mon…

Ces derniers mots étaient emplis de dégoût, presque de mépris.

-Quoi ? coupa l'autre. Il n'est pas ton maître ? Tu as de la chance que je ne... »

Hermione se maudit quand son pied dérapa sur des briques brisées, attirant l'attention des deux hommes. Elle tendit sa baguette devant elle quand elle vit Drago Malfoy sortir de l'ombre, suivi de Walden Macnair.

« Tiens, tiens, mais on dirait bien que c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger… lança le Mangemort. Je pense que c'est ton jour petite, qu'en dis-tu Drago ?

Le blond toisa la jeune femme d'un regard et dit :

-Débrouille-toi, ce n'est pas mon problème, je rentre. »

Il fit quelques pas sous les yeux offusqués de l'autre et transplana.

« On dirait bien que ton chien est parti la queue entre les jambes, lâcha la brune sarcastique.

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. Estimes-toi heureuse que je doive m'en aller.

-Pas si vite Macnair ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard méprisant qui signifiait clairement qu'il sous estimait ses capacités. La brune se mit en garde et attaqua presque simultanément. Le Mangemort paraît ses coups avec tant de force qu'Hermione pensa qu'elle se battait enfin avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

Il contre attaqua soudainement et la déstabilisa quelque peu, puis il transplana tout aussi rapidement, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de reprendre la main. La jeune femme cracha de lourdes insultes dans l'air épais et tourna les talons. Elle finit son tour du village en reprenant son souffle, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis et que ses collègues s'en étaient sortis. Quand elle eût terminé, elle envoya un patronus pour informer qu'une équipe de sécurisation pouvait être envoyé pour poser tous les sortilèges et alertes nécessaires pour que le village reste entre leurs mains.

A peine eût-elle posé le pied au Square Grimmaurd que l'effervescence qui régnait toujours après une opération lui claqua au visage. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour proposer son aide à Molly qui s'occupait des blessés.

« Je crois que Harry t'attend en haut, il voulait faire le point le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci ! »

La brunette monta les marches quatre à quatre et passa la porte de la salle de réunion derrière Charlie. Elle prit sa place habituelle au bout de la table près de son meilleur ami et ce dernier commença le compte rendu de la journée.

« L'objectif était de reprendre le village et je pense que nous l'avons largement atteint. Que savons-nous à propos des pertes ?

-Aucune de notre côté, seulement Hawk qui est le plus gravement blessé, commenta Arthur.

-Gibbon sur la place et Wilkes dans le jardin, ajouta Hermione pour les Mangemorts, et Jugson.

L'infime flottement dans l'air ne se fit presque pas remarquer et Harry continua sur les positions actuelles de l'Ordre et des expéditions à venir. La réunion finit par se clore et tout le monde s'en alla. Hermione elle, resta à sa place, de même que le brun et Ginny.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé pour Jugson ?

-Il torturait Ginny, il était hors de question que je laisse faire.

-Mais nous avons convenus que les Sortilèges Impardonnable ne devaient être utilisés qu'en dernier recours, rétorqua Harry, là tu l'as abattu de sang froid. Tu aurais pu le stupefixer et l'immobiliser.

Les derniers morts claquèrent dans l'air de la pièce.

-Harry, je sais que c'était peut-être exagéré, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle et je soutiens le fait que nous devrions assouplir les conventions concernant ces sorts. Les Mangemorts ne se gênent pas pour nous lancer des sortilèges de mort et nous sommes en sérieux désavantage.

-Si nous avons régit ces règles c'était justement pour ne pas être comme eux.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, et nous ne sommes pas obligés de les tuer gratuitement, mais si on continue avec nos _Stupefix_ , on se battra pour l'éternité. Sitôt qu'ils sont incarcérés, un Mangemort infiltré au ministre les remet en liberté.

-Je sais, Hermione. Je vais y réfléchir et nous en reparlerons, en attendant, la journée a été longue et nous devrions tous aller nous reposer. »

La brune se retira dans la chambre qu'elle avait dans la maison et s'allongea sur son lit. C'est vraiment à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit pleinement compte que la journée l'avait épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de pouvoir baisser sa garde sans avoir la moindre inquiétude. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps parce que les images de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu une heure plus tôt s'installèrent derrière ses paupières.

Elle ne devrait ressentir aucun remord, cet homme était une enflure de première. Malgré tous les raisonnements qu'elle se faisait, elle ne parvint pas à s'abandonner à ne serait-ce que de la somnolence et préféra finalement se lever pour s'occuper ailleurs.

A peine se fut-elle levé que la douleur de ses articulations lui firent grincer les dents. Seulement vingt-trois ans et déjà usée de partout. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils se battaient sans relâche pour épuiser le camps adverse et récupérer le plus de terrain possible, mais ils s'épuisaient tout autant à la tâche.

Hermione traversa le couloir et en redescendant les escaliers, elle tomba sur Dan Harvey, le jeune Auror. Cela faisait quatre ans que la guerre contre Voldemort perdurait et depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait en masse, ils avaient été contraint à faire de même. Par conséquent, les combattants devenaient de plus en plus jeunes. D'accord, elle non plus n'était pas très âgée, mais des gosses comme Dan étaient tout juste majeurs et Merlin savait que la guerre changeait les gens à jamais.

Le garçon baissa les yeux en passant dans un signe de tête de remerciement et Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

.

La journée se termina ainsi, le Square Grimmaurd se vida doucement et on s'attela rapidement à la préparation du dîner. C'était ainsi depuis un peu plus d'un an, quand un quartier secondaire avait été aménagé dans le nord de Londres. Le 12 devenait invivable avec la quantité de monde qui allait et venait, et dorénavant, seuls les membres originels de l'Ordre et les personnes qui avait une place suffisamment importante pour prendre part à l'organisation des combats y restaient de façon permanente.

L'avantage avait été que les Mangemorts avaient encore plus de difficultés à localiser l'emplacement du QG, et que l'hébergement des nouveaux participants était plus simple et surtout mieux organisé.

Hermione s'assit donc avec les autres autours de la table, se joignant aux discussions qui animaient l'atmosphère. Comme toujours, le repas était excellent, mais comme toujours aussi, la sorcière ne mangea pas beaucoup. A cause des expéditions à répétition qu'ils menaient de plus en plus régulièrement depuis le début du printemps, Hermione digérait assez mal si elle mangeait trop. Son corps s'était habitué à recevoir peu et puisait au maximum dans ce qu'elle ingérait pour délivrer toute son énergie lors des combats.

La brunette abandonna finalement le reste de viande qui refroidissait depuis quelques minutes dans son assiette, et tourna la tête en sentant le regard de Ginny posé sur elle. Son visage se couvrit d'un masque déni qui signifiait « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ». La rouquine lui fit les gros yeux, se retenant sûrement de faire une remarque, mais dans son expression, Hermione trouva une pointe de questionnement et de reproche. Évidemment, il faudrait trouver bien un moment pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La brune s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose quand Harry prit la parole.

« Ginny, Hermione, vous montez avec moi ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes débarrassèrent leurs assiettes et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« J'aimerais que vous partiez toutes les deux à Ilfracombe dès demain, commença le brun quand ils furent dans le bureau. Vous avez bien mérité quelques jours de repos.

-Hors de question, lâcha Hermione. Je ne quitte pas le Square Grimmaurd alors que nous avons planifié une opération importante dans trois jours.

-Écoutez, reprit Harry en voyant que Ginny était du même avis, je comprend que vous vouliez participer à cette intervention, mais en oubliant le fait que se sont des « vacances », j'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un y aille. Nous devons rapatrier les ressources dans un endroit plus sûr. L'été n'est que dans un mois et demi, et nous prenons des risques en exposants les Moldus à d'éventuelles attaques. Et puis tout le monde alterne les missions de combat et de surveillance, c'est du simple bon sens de ménager ses forces pour tenir dans la durée.

-Alors nous rentrons jeudi, pas plus tard.

-D'accord, quatre autres viendront avec vous. On se retrouve demain matin pour 10h au départ.

-A demain.

-Ménagez-vous Gin', reprit Harry quand ils furent seuls, je sais très bien qu'Hermione ne voudra pas prendre du repos, mais elle est fatiguée, en ce moment plus qu'avant. En plus, je pense qu'elle est un peu à cran et j'ai peur que cela se répercute sur les champs de bataille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur elle. »

* * *

Alors ? Koitesquevousenpensez ? Allez, je vous lâche la grappe, on va pas pousser tonton dans les radis. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt, et surtout pour la suite de l'histoire !

Je vous embrasse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis contente de poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Comment se passe votre reprise ? Les cours ou le travail après l'été ? Je sais pas vous (et je sais que je le répète souvent mais Merlin ne semble pas prêt à faire quelque chose alors je vais réessayer) IL FAIT TROP CHAUD ! Voilà. Bon, je n'ai plus rien en réserve donc je vais arrêter de râler et vous laisser lire ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre a été relu par mes soins donc n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des erreurs pour que je puisse y remédier.

Reviews anonymes :

 **Arthemius Black :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

L'horloge sonnait huit heure quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait préparé toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin et il fallait encore qu'ils finalisent le départ. Après avoir prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que leur déplacement soit indétectable, Hermione, Ginny et les quatre Aurors quittèrent le Square à l'heure prévue.

Le flux magique se fit ressentir quand ils arrivèrent dans le périmètre protégé, et ils furent accueillis par l'odeur du sel et les courants d'air marins. La maison qui s'élevait devant eux ressemblait beaucoup à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle était construite au fond d'une crique, relativement cachée. Derrière, une grande falaise se dressait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre de hauteur. C'était là que toute les réserves étaient stockées, dans une grotte naturelle qui s'enfonçait dans des petits dédales de pierre humide.

Les six nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent chacun dans une chambre avant de se retrouver dans le salon une demie-heure plus tard pour faire un point sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Je propose que cet après-midi nous fassions un inventaire complet de ce qu'il se trouve ici, commença Ginny. Ensuite, donc demain, on prendra la journée pour tout répartir entre le Square, le secondaire et le Terrier. Harry pense que les Mangemorts pourraient avoir des pistes trop évidentes sur cet emplacement donc nous devons prendre garde à ne pas attirer l'attention. »

Quand la rousse eut fini, Hermione laissa glisser son regard sur les quatre Aurors avec elles. Ils n'étaient pas très doués, mais ils valaient leur place sur un champ de bataille.

La brune s'installa finalement sur un fauteuil dans le salon avec un livre et en quelques minutes, elle fut prise entre les pages, savourant le silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle passa les deux heures qui précédèrent le déjeuner à pleinement savourer à quel point cela faisait du bien de se poser quelque part en se coupant du monde.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de table, ils se rendirent tous derrière la maison. L'entrée de la grotte était tout juste assez haute pour que le plus grand des hommes passe en se tenant droit. La pierre se creusait sur une dizaine de mètres environ avant de s'élargir.

Il y avait ensuite plusieurs salles distinctes, les premières faisaient environ cinq mètres de circonférence et ne servaient pas à stocker quoi que se soit. Plus loin, une autre cavité un peu plus grande contenait des caisses en bois qui avec des stocks de potion, de poudre d'obscurité du Pérou, d'ingrédients pour la préparation des potions et de tout ce qui se vendait dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley et ayant une utilité quelconque pour la guerre.

La dernière cavité était la plus petite et contenait des coffres verrouillés. C'était là que se trouvaient une copie de toutes les cartes et parchemins qui concernait la position de l'Ordre et la situation de ces différentes propriétés en Angleterre.

Ils restèrent trois dans la grotte pendant qu'un des Aurors montait la garde à l'entrée et que deux autres restaient aux alentours de la maison. Hermione sorti un parchemin qu'elle fit léviter dans les airs et ils commencèrent à ouvrir les caisses pour vérifier l'inventaire précédent. Même avec l'aide de la magie, ils mirent plusieurs heures à tout passer en revue, parce que justement, la magie leur avait permit de stocker un nombre considérable de choses dans cet espace.

Après une pause de quelques minutes pour sortir à l'air libre quelques instants, ils attaquèrent la deuxième partie, et pas la moindre puisqu'elle était la plus importante. Faisant partie de ceux qui connaissaient la formule, Hermione déverrouilla le premier coffre de bois . Une dizaine de parchemins étaient roulés et rangés au fond -il en était de même pour les autres coffres, et ils les trièrent tous en les classant.

Quand ils ressortirent enfin, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, comme les journées qui se rallongeant vers l'été. L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement cependant et Hermione en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Bon, je pense qu'on a bien avancé aujourd'hui et je propose pour qu'on transfert les documents demain matin parce que c'est ce qui est le plus urgent.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-On fera les caisses de la réserve dans l'après-midi, ajouta Ginny.

Sa jambe droite commença à tressauter, elle redoutait la réaction de son amie quand elle déclara finalement :

-Je dirais à Harry que nous rentrerons vendredi matin.

-Non. L'attaque du village de Maestry est prévu ce jour-là, donc nous devons être rentrés jeudi soir au plus tard.

-Hermione, écoute, je suis venue ici parce que j'avais besoin de repos, et je suis sûre que toit aussi. Tu ne peux pas nier que ces dernières semaines ont été épuisantes et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jugson…

-Tu veux en parler ? coupa la brune.

-J'aimerais comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu n'avais plus ta baguette et il était en train de te lancer un Doloris !

-Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer tout simplement.

-Crois-moi Ginny, déjà que je ne supporte pas les gens qui s'en prennent à mes amis, mais leur lancer un Doloris, c'est la dernière des choses à faire devant moi si on veut rester en vie. Je sais ce que fait ce sort. »

La jeune femme recommença à manger la gorge nouée, et tout le monde autour de la table fit de même.

Le soir, elle prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve, persuadée qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'esprit, sa nuit serait agitée. Elle dormit durant longtemps et quand elle se réveilla, elle se félicita d'être complètement reposée.

« Easton, préviens le Square que nous commençons le transfert, déclara Hermione au plus jeune des Aurors. Fais ça discrètement.

-Oui, madame. »

La sorcière s'apprêtait à faire une remarque puis elle se souvint que la dizaine de fois où elle lui avait dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi n'avait eu aucun effet.

Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail et s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par organiser par ordre de priorité les cinq coffres. Hermione en marqua deux d'une croix bleue qui signifiait qu'ils irait au Square, deux autres rouges qui irait au Secondaire et le dernier pour le Terrier.

Ginny fit le premier voyage, puis Hermione le second. Elles amenèrent ceux du quartier secondaire de Londres, quand des bruits de course résonnèrent dans la pierre. C'était Easton, affolé.

« Je pense qu'on a un problème, commença-t-il essoufflé. J'avais prévenu l'Ordre par la cheminée, parce qu'on avait dit qu'elle était sécurisée et qu'elle n'était pas surveillée par le Ministère, mais après quelques minutes, ça a commencé à faire des choses bizarres.

-Ginny, va voir ce qu'il se passe, je reste avec Finch pour envoyer la dernière caisse. Si c'est grave, préviens-moi sur la pièce.

-D'accord, on se retrouve dehors. Souvenez-vous, le plus important est de protéger la grotte ! »

La rousse disparut en quelques secondes et Hermione se concentra à nouveau. Elle sortit de sa poche une pièce semblable à celles qu'ils utilisait en cinquième année et la serra dans sa main. Elle prit la caisse et transplana. Le Terrier apparut et elle se mit presque à courir pour arriver à l'intérieur. Ron, George et d'autres l'attendait.

« Voilà les documents. Cachez-les. Il se passe des choses, ajouta-t-elle le visage agité, je n'ai pas de précision, mais gardez vos pièces à portée de main. De toutes façons si c'est grave, on enverra un patronus pour les renforts.

-Fais attention à toi, lança George. »

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête et disparut dans le jardin. Sa main se mit à chauffer et elle l'ouvrit le cœur serré. La croix tracée sur le métal la fit réagir au quart de tour et elle arriva en une seconde dans le jardin sur la côte. Elle retrouva Ginny en un instant.

« La cheminée était surveillée, je ne sais pas comment, mais les Mangemorts connaissent notre emplacement... »

Elle finissait à peine sa phrase que des éclaires de lumière éclatèrent dans la maison. Hermione se précipita près de l'entrée de la grotte et envoya un patronus au Square Grimmaurd et au Terrier. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était un ensemble confus de jets multicolores qui frappaient, déchiraient l'air, des cris, des ordres beuglés à tout vent.

Tout le monde se battait avec acharnement, mais au bout d'un moment, les Mangemorts comprirent que l'endroit le plus protégé était l'entrée dans la pierre. Pendant les premiers instants de la bataille, quelques caisses de plus avaient été évacuées, mais il en restait encore la moitié, et Hermione s'engouffra dans la première chambre. Elle souleva un couvercle de bois et saisit un sachet de poudre d'obscurité du Pérou. Au cas où.

L'Ordre résista encore une trentaine de minutes, mais le nombre de Mangemorts augmentait sans cesse, arrivant de tous les côtés. Ils étaient tellement plus organisés que l'Ordre qui s'était fait prendre par surprise. Hermione voyait ses coéquipier reculer de plus en plus vers elle. Cinq Mangemorts qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer étaient déjà engagés quand l'un des Aurors tomba à terre.

La brune décida alors de faire quelque chose de précipité et de peu réfléchis, mais elle se dit que c'était une solution qui pouvait fonctionner. Elle prit un deuxième sachet de poudre d'obscurité et transplana à l'extérieur. A peine elle l'eut jeté au sol, immobilisant ainsi la bataille, elle retourna dans la grotte et fit de même, privant ainsi les Mangemorts de leur vue.

D'accord, l'Ordre ne pouvait plus bouger non plus, mais cela permettait déjà à chacun de réfléchir un peu plus distinctement. Hermione resserra sa main autour de sa baguette, plongée dans le noir, elle entendait les échos des exclamations de stupeur de tout le monde et sa respiration résonnait dans sa tête. Et puis un ordre, hurlé depuis l'extérieur, le repli des Mangemorts. La jeune femme sourit furtivement, fière d'elle, mais un second beuglement lui fit perdre pied.

« Bombarda Maxima ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione comprit en quelques instants. Faute de pouvoir récupérer ce qui se trouvait dans la grotte, les Mangemorts avait préféré tout enterrer sous la pierre. Tout commença à trembler dans l'obscurité, et les premiers pans de murs tombèrent. La jeune femme essaya de se protéger à l'aide de sorts, mais tout s'effondra sur son bouclier.

Elle se sentit projetée au sol et sa baguette lui échappa des mains alors qu'une douleur déchirante explosait dans ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux, et son esprit s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

.

.

Le jeune homme essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie qui lui barrait le front. Il fulminait sur place. Quand il sortirait de ce trou, il allait retrouver celui qui avait eut la merveilleuse idée de l'ensevelir dans cette grotte humide et lui expliquerait sa vision des choses. Drago Malfoy regarda autour de lui, il allait aussi retrouver la personne qui avait jeté de la poudre d'obscurité dans un espace aussi confiné.

Il avança en tâtonnant et trouva un rocher sur lequel il s'assit. Une douleur électrisa toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale et il grimaça dans le noir. Il attendrait de pouvoir voir devant lui avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Au bout de quelques minutes et d'une dizaine de tentatives de _Lumos_ , il parvint à se situer dans l'espace. La cavité où il se trouvait ne possédait pas de continuité et la seule sortie était le couloir qui l'avait mené ici.

Le blond épousseta ses vêtements, pestant intérieurement sur la couleur charbon qu'ils avaient pris et fit quelques pas, enjambant les pierres qui jonchaient le sol.

Vraiment, il détestait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où se trouvait la sortie, ni dans quel sens il devait aller. Et Macnair qui lui avait dit « Vas-y Drago, le Maître à besoin de savoir que tu es toujours engagé dans nos opérations. ». Ah ça oui, il était engagé. Tellement engagé qu'il était enseveli sous des tonnes de roches.

Avant de faire quoi que se soit pour dégager les pierres et risquer de mourir définitivement, Drago préféra s'assurer d'une chose. Il leva sa baguette et murmura _Hominum Revelio_. Ses paroles s'échouèrent contre les parois rocheuses alors que le sort emplissait la grotte. Le flux magique lui revint quelques secondes plus tard, et il sut qu'il n'était pas seul.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je suis désolée pour le temps incroyablement long qui s'est écoulé et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Je rentre d'une petite semaine en Italie et c'est une amie qui m'a remontée les bretelles par rapport à cette histoire. En plus en ce moment je suis à font dans _Belle du Seigneur_ alors le peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire va dans cette fic.

Mais voilà le chapitre 3 et le premier vrai affrontement entre nous deux sorciers ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé... Bon, je vous laisse, je suis devant Esprits Criminels et c'est de la bombe.

Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

 **Arthemius Black** : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Sopor signifie un sommeil lourd, profond d'où il est difficile de sortir. Je laisse place à ton imagination...

* * *

Hermione papillonna lourdement des paupières. Elle inspira profondément et fut prise d'une toux rauque qui lui déchira la gorge. L'air était chargé de poussière et sentait la terre, et elle peina à respirer normalement. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, mais une fraction de seconde pour se souvenir que quelques chose lui déchirait les jambes.

Elle tâtonna frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais impossible de mettre la main sur sa baguette, ce qui la rendit plus nerveuse encore. La brune sentait le liquide chaud et poisseux s'écouler le long de ses membres et imprégner son pantalon. En se redressant un peu et en plissant les yeux, elle réussi à distinguer un rocher qui bloquait ses jambes et qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le sol, désemparée. Pendant un instant, elle fut prête à hurler pour appeler au secours, puis en y réfléchissant bien, l'espace dans lequel elle se trouvait devait être enseveli sous des tonnes de cailloux et il était peu probable que quelqu'un l'entende.

Alors la jeune femme pria simplement Merlin pour que l'Ordre la trouve avant qu'elle ne meurt vidée de son sang ou complètement desséchée. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais il faisait de plus en plus chaud et les gouttes de sueurs qui s'écoulaient de son visage devenaient insupportables.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, des minutes, des heures, quand elle entendit du bruit résonner dans la pierre. Son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine et elle appela, plusieurs fois, en espérant qu'on l'entende. Une pierre crissa derrière elle et elle aperçut une lumière blanche qui éclairait les lieux.

Hermione senti son cœur manquer un battement quand elle vit enfin l'énorme roche qui lui broyait les jambes et la flaque se sang dans laquelle elle baignait. Mais le pire arriva un instant plus tard, et cette fois ce fut son estomac qui sembla quitter l'intérieur de son corps quand elle entendit la voix dépitée derrière elle.

« Salazar pourquoi moi…

-Malfoy, souffla-t-elle amèrement.

-Granger ! lui répondit-il faussement enjoué. »

C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle qui avait cru pourvoir sortir de se trou, elle se retrouvait avec cet abruti qui allait sûrement la laisser agoniser. Hermione le vit s'approcher et l'éclairer complètement de sa baguette. Ses yeux firent quelques vas-et-viens entre son visage et ses jambes alors que son visage se peignait d'une expression de surprise.

« Eh bien, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas dans un état aussi horrible, dit-il méprisant.

-Sans rire, grimaça la jeune femme qui tentait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. »

Le silence s'installa, pesant, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la sorcière était dans un bien piteux état. Son visage était pâle, et des perles d'eau fleurissaient sur son front et autour de ses yeux. Le jeune homme se déplaça vers le rocher qui était tombé et il ne voulait pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvaient les deux jambes dessous. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser la baguette qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Bon, tu comptes rester là à me regarder ou tu vas te décider à dégager ? cingla Hermione.

Le blond la darda d'un regard désabusé.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, soupira-t-il. Je suis coincé, autant que toi dans ce trou, sauf que moi, je ne suis pas en train de me vider de mon sang dans la poussière. Alors même si la personne que je déteste le plus au monde et à qui j'ai envie de planter la baguette dans les yeux se pointait -parce que je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, j'essayerais à ta place de ne pas la faire partir aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

-Attend Malfoy, j'espère que c'est la douleur qui me fais divaguer. J'aurais cru comprendre que tu sous-entendais vouloir m'aider, lâcha-t-elle dédaigneuse.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, rit-il, et moi qui pensais être le sarcastique.

Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, cherchant elle ne savait quoi, et reprit d'un ton plus grave.

-C'est un marché que je te propose. En quelque sorte du moins.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

-J'ai tout autant besoin que toi de sortir d'ici, alors je t'aide, tu m'indiques la sortie, mais je part sans problème avec tes amis de l'Ordre. Et tu devras m'aider si j'ai des ennuis un jour, dis-toi que c'est une dette. »

La brune réfléchis quelques instants. C'était complètement saugrenu et elle avait du mal avec l'idée qu'il s'en tire sans encombre. Il travaillait bien pour Voldemort.

« Alors ? s'enquit le sorcier en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-C'est la guerre Malfoy. Ton camp, le mien, et je préfère dépérir ici plutôt que d'attraper la main que tu me tends.

Le blond sourit narquoisement.

-C'est dommage Granger parce que je suis celui qui a la baguette. Et cette main ne risque pas d'être tendue une nouvelle fois vers toi, ajouta-t-il avec dédain. »

Il se releva et déposa la baguette de la jeune femme sur une pierre à sa vue mais hors de son atteinte, et il s'en alla, emportant la lumière avec lui.

Hermione serra les dents et essaya de se redresser sur les coudes. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Elle tenta d'étendre son bras vers l'endroit approximatif où se trouvait sa baguette, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se faire mal. La deuxième tentative fut pire encore et un gémissement de douleur sorti de sa bouche quand elle senti la pierre bouger dans sa chair.

Encore une fois, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, découragée. En tendant l'oreille, elle ne perçut aucun bruit, seulement sa respiration haletante. Drago Malfoy était un être détestable, vraiment. La jeune femme tourna la tête comme elle le pu et distingua au loin une lueur blanche tremblotante.

« -Malfoy ! cria-t-elle. Malfoy sors-moi de ce trou !

Les bruits de pas commencèrent et bientôt, le jeune homme fut de nouveau près d'elle.

-Lumos Maxima.

La lumière éblouie Hermione pendant quelques instants, puis elle pu enfin se situer dans l'espace.

-Tu acceptes ? lança le blond.

-Oui. Tu pourras transplaner dans le dernier couloir, tu n'auras qu'à me laisser là-bas à condition que l'entrée soit dégagée et que j'ai ma baguette.

-Bien, conclu Drago.

Il observa quelques instants le rocher qui bloquait la jeune femme puis lâcha en pointant du doigt un coin de la cavité :

-Je vais le déplacer ici. »

La sorcière acquiesça, se crispant quelque peu. Le blond leva sa baguette et commença à soulever le rocher. Un long râle de souffrance s'éleva quand la brune senti la pierre se désincruster de sa chair. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle osa à peine poser le regard sur ses jambes. Et puis un éclair glacé la transperça et elle perdit connaissance.

Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda s'écrouler. Il hésita de longues minutes, puis ravala tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il pensa à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire.

Quelque chose cognait beaucoup trop fort contre la tête d'Hermione. Le rythme régulier des bruits sourds de son cœur se mêlait à un autre son, et à une sensation assez... pendante. La jeune femme mit quelques temps à reprendre totalement conscience et la première image qu'elle vit fut le visage crispé de Drago Malfoy à une trentaine de centimètre du sien.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pâle.

-Je te sors de là.

-Je peux peut-être marcher…

Le blond posa un regard mi méprisant mi amusé sur elle.

-Sérieusement Granger. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vu la quantité astronomique de sang que tu as perdu, si tu posais un pied à terre tu t'écroulerais lamentablement. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Drago ricana. Il préférait largement ne pas penser qu'il la tenait dans les bras, elle Hermione Granger. C'était beaucoup trop étrange pour l'assimiler.

Elle le guida dans les couloirs, ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour que le blond dégage le passage, ils tombèrent sur deux Mangemorts et un Auror morts sous les roches, et parvinrent avec difficulté au bout. Drago déposa la jeune femme au sol contre la parois.

« Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette. »

La jeune femme saisi l'objet avec force et lui lança un regard suffisant. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de plus. Il enleva le dernière rocher qui encombrait l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive sur la côte, seules les ombres de la maison en ruine et les débris de la falaise. Drago se retourna une dernière fois.

« Tu me revaudras ça Granger. »

Et il transplana.

Drago arriva devant le portail du Manoir et nettoya ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette avant de pénétrer dans l'allée. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et sec, passant la lourde porte en bois. Il lui fallut quelques instants à peine pour parvenir à la salle qui servait pour les réunion et se délecta de la tête que tous les Mangemorts firent en le voyant entrer en plein conseil.

Le Maître n'était pas présent, pour il ne savait quelle raison, et Macnair s'était fait chef de la séance. Le blond vint s'asseoir à sa place près de ses parents et darda un regard sur chaque personnes présentes.

« Allez-y, continuez, commença-t-il.

Le silence de plomb était lourd.

-Je vous en pris, faites comme si je ne venait pas de passer plusieurs heures enseveli dans un grotte.

-Drago… souffla son père.

-Non, mais vraiment, ça m'intéresse ! Quel est votre bilan, que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Et qui a eu la sublime idée de faire exploser cette satanée grotte !

Les hommes autour de la table de firent pas un bruit, se reportant craintivement au chef de séance.

-Et bien puisque tu es là, nous allons, en effet, pouvoir continuer, siffla Macnair.

-Il nous manque deux baguettes, morts dans la grotte je suppose, déclara un Mangemort aux cheveux sales.

-Oui, je les ais vus, attesta Drago, de même qu'un bleu de l'Ordre.

Il se tut un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire, puis reprit :

-Et vous n'êtes pas prêts de revoir la Granger sur le terrain.

-Qu'est-ce-que cette Sang-de-Bourbe a encore fait ?

-Elle était dans la grotte et s'est faite broyer les jambes sous un rocher.

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu la vu ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Et tu l'as laissé s'en tirer ? vociféra Macnair.

-Si je l'avais tué tu aurais pu être certain d'avoir l'Ordre dans une colère noire, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

-Et bien tu aurais dû la ramener ici, en tant qu'otage !

-Il me semble être suffisamment intelligent pour pouvoir prendre des décisions telles que celle-là, trancha le blond d'une voix glaciale. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper d'organiser une quelconque défense pour leur prochaine attaque, parce que au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, l'Ordre est plutôt en forme en ce moment. »

Macnair serra les poings, les dents et tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de s'énerver et enchaîna sur leurs positions. Le Mangemort n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que Drago était monté en grade d'une certaine manière. Le Lord lui avait donné plusieurs tâches à faire, et le jeune homme avait été malin en comprenant vite que même si Voldemort le répugnait, il serait en meilleure position à ses côtés.

Et en effet, avec le temps, les autres Mangemorts avaient commencé à se méfier de lui, et il s'était trouvé dans l'agréable situation d'être celui qui ne se salissait pas les mains. Il ne faisait plus rien pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intervenait seulement dans des opérations comme n'importe qui, et cela lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre l'Ordre du Phoenix à dos plus que ce qu'il l'avait déjà et il commençait sérieusement à se lasser de faire la guerre.

.

.

Hermione serra sa baguette entre ses doigts en regardant le jeune homme disparaître et lança un patronus au Terrier et au Square Grimmaurd ne sachant pas vraiment qui serait le plus occupé. Elle appuya sa tête contre la parois et ferma les yeux en essayant occulter la douleur, mais elle était parfaitement consciente que la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue était la raison de sa fatigue. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry, la plupart des Weasley et quelques autres arrivèrent.

« Hermione, Merlin merci !

-Oh Seigneur tes jambes, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'ai arrivé ?

-Mione, on a eut tellement peur !

Toutes les voix se confondirent dans son esprit et elle parvint à peine à esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle sombrait dans les limbes.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hermione papillonna faiblement des paupières, éblouie par la lumière qui agressait ses yeux. Elle reconnu les murs de l'infirmerie du Square et se remémora rapidement ses derniers souvenirs. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle avait une impression très étrange. Comme si ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle était vaporeux, comme irréel.

Son premier reflex fut de tenter de se relever, mais une douleur terrible la transperça. Presque immédiatement, elle sentit deux mains fermes lui appuyer sur le torse pour la rallonger. Harry apparut dans son champs de vision, accompagnée de Ginny, Ron et Molly. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui embrasser le front, visiblement profondément soulagée qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux. Hermione chassa son inquiétude de son esprit et demanda :

« J'ai dormis longtemps ?

-On t'a ramené d'Ilfracombe il y a trois jours, lui dit Ginny.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Hermione tenta cette fois de bouger les jambes. Une grimace tordit son visage alors que la Weasley reprenait.

-Tu avais la plupart des os des jambes cassés, mais on a réussi à te soigner. Comme ta colonne vertébrale est intacte, tu devrais pouvoir marcher à nouveau très bientôt. Si tu as mal c'est parce que tes muscles sont froids et contusionés. Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. »

La blessée ferma les paupières, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller et quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ses amis étaient partis. Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant soudain compte qu'avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu et surtout l'état horrible dans lequel se trouvaient ses jambes, il était étonnant qu'elle aille aussi bien. Non, pas étonnant, impossible. La magie ne pouvait pas redonner la vie tout comme elle ne pouvait pas soigner des blessures si grave en si peu de temps.

Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident, mais comment savoir ?

Hermione regarda autour de son lit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, quelques livre qu'elle était presque certaine d'avoir déjà lus parmi lesquels un épais volume dépassait. Elle le saisit et lu _D'Hispoud ed Toirelar_ sur l'imposante couverture. Ses mains furent prises de tremblements, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lire et décida de penser qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Elle le reposa tout de même angoissée sur une table de chevet où se trouvait ce qui devait sûrement être son repas.

La jeune femme se renfonça dans son matelas. Elle se sentait gélatineuse, oui c'était le mot. Elle avait l'impression très étrange que tout le sang et la lymphe qui se trouvaient dans son corps avaient coagulés dans ses veines et ses tissus. Alors elle se contenta de trouver une position qui lui permettait de se reposer encore un peu, mais Merlin ce qu'elle détestait dormir sur le dos.

][ Le conseil se termina rapidement, et après avoir réglé ses comptes en quelques minutes avec le Mangemort responsable de son ensevelissement, Drago monta dans sa chambre pour trouver un peu de solitude. Il s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à son marché avec l'ennemi. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait aidé.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus être sûr qu'elle tiendrait sa parole, et qu'elle l'aiderait en retour s'il avait des ennuis. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'elle était trop intelligente et cela faisait deux fois qu'il la laissait s'en tirer à bon compte. Avec la fois dans la ruelle et cette fois-ci, il commençait à se méfier et espérait simplement qu'elle ne ferait pas trop marcher sa cervelle d'insupportable Je-sais-tout.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par les frappements d'un point contre la porte. Sa mère entra un plateau en argent dans les mains sur lequel fumaient deux tasses de thé. Le jeune homme prit pleinement conscience qu'il avait bien besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour se détendre sans penser à rien, et sa mère était la merveilleuse et unique personne qui le lui permettait.

][ Hermione se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil, et malgré l'ennui profond qu'elle vivait, elle supporta tant bien que mal l'attente. Comme l'avait annoncé Ginny, ses jambes cessèrent de la faire souffrir vers la fin de la journée et elle put les bouger lentement. Elle ne trouva pas non plus le sommeil cette nuit-là et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lire. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne, mais pour le lendemain quand elle fut sur pieds et bien que toujours faible, elle insista pour participer à l'organisation du Square.

La brune ne croyait toujours pas possible son rétablissement aussi soudain, mais il fallait croire que c'était réel. Elle releva brusquement la tête à cette pensée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réel justement, qu'elle était en train de rêver. Non, c'était totalement stupide… pas vrai ?

Elle continua de s'affairer à ranger la vaisselle propre et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, son esprit s'égarait au beau milieu de ses réflexions. « Tu me revaudras ça ». C'était cette phrase qui tournait à présent en boucles dans sa tête et qui la tracassait autant. La jeune femme ne cessait de se demander si elle allait respecter cette dette. Était-elle prête à l'aider en retour ? A lui sauver la vie comme il l'avait fait ? Pire encore, était-elle prête à trahir l'Ordre s'il le capturait ?

Non, la dernière possibilité était complètement saugrenue. Mais les autres ? La sorcière trouvait la situation tellement étrange. Voilà qu'elle avait une dette de sang envers Drago Malfoy, son pire ennemi qui lui avait sauvé la vie seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Hermione laissa échapper une assiette qui glissa le long de ses doigts et tomba au sol. Le laps de temps entre le moment où elle toucha le carrelage et le moment où elle se brisa en morceaux fut tellement long que la jeune femme se sentit sonnée. Elle scuta la céramique blanche sans bouger un muscle, cherchant définitivement où était le problème dans les événements qui se passaient depuis son retour d'Ilfracombe.

« La maîtresse à cassé, mais Kreattur va nettoyer. Kreattur va nettoyer, grinça l'elfe en entrant dans la cuisine.

La brune sursauta.

-Non, c'est bon. Laisse je vais le faire. »

L'elfe insista quelques instants puis abandonna sous les contestations de la fautive. Après cet incident, Hermione s'attela à de nouvelles tâches, occupant ses mains comme elle le pouvait. La journée se termina donc ainsi, abominablement ordinaire.

[ Le message arriva au Square Grimmaurd aussi vite la panique saisit l'atmosphère, la rendant poisseuse, lourde et insupportable. Les pas affolés traversaient les pièces en courant, frappant sèchement le parquet. Tous avaient leurs baguettes en main, prêts à encaisser. Un fracas déchira l'air et Hermione pensa « Ils arrivent. ».

Les Mangemorts débarquaient les uns après les autres et les jets de lumières éclairaient d'une lueur lugubre les murs sombres de la bâtisse. Les membres de l'Ordre se démenaient pour prendre le dessus, mais quand le premier sorcier tomba, le courage perdit de son ampleur et la bataille sembla perdue d'avance.

Il était sept heure du matin quand habitant du quartier secondaire avait débarqué précipitamment pour annoncer qu'ils avaient on ne savait comment découvert que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer. Et ainsi, une demie heure plus tard à peine, voilà qu'ils s'affrontaient dans le salon du QG.

Hermione parait les sorts qu'on lui lançait, mais ses gestes étaient lents, peu précis. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit-là et avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout perdu depuis l'attaque d'Ilfracombe. Et cela la rendait folle. Les quelques offensives qu'elle arrivait à lancer n'étaient pas ou peu efficace et elle savait qu'à ce rythme là, elle serait épuisé bien trop rapidement.

Macnair lui tomba dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu Malfoy. En pensant à lui, elle s'énerva encore plus si c'était possible. S'il l'avait aidé ce n'était certainement pas dans un élan de sympathie, non, c'était simplement pour lui coller une dette de sang dans les jambes. Il avait bien calculé son coup, comme toujours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Ton petit chien t'a encore lâché ? »

Un jet de lumière verte déferla sur la brune et elle réussis de justesse à le parer. Son sortilège suffis à lui éviter la mort, mais elle recula de quelques pas sous le choc, étourdie. Et soudain, tout se mit à tourner et cette même sensation d'absence de matière s'empara d'elle. Les mouvements des corps autour était ralentis, flous, et une douleur grinçante prit place entre ses tempes.

Il était trop tard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était immobilisée au centre de la pièce, baguette baissée. L'éclaire rouge envahi son regard et la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se paralyser lentement et quand elle heurta le sol, elle perdit connaissance.

][ « Et bien, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir sur pied avant un bon bout de temps.

Seul le silence répondit.

-La dernière fois, tu avais quelque chose à me proposer alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus rien.

L'ombre bougea légèrement et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pas de chantage, pas de compromis ou de marché. Tu n'as rien me donner en échange de ce que je peux faire.

-Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu veux me sortir de ce trou ? Non, Malfoy, je ne te crois pas.

-J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu n'avais pas vraiment toute ta tête, continua-t-il en ignorant sa réponse, que tu avais agis vraiment bizarrement.

-Fous-moi la paix Malfoy ! rétorqua la sorcière, amère.

-Tu vas encore avoir besoin de mon aide Granger, je le sais, susurra-t-il presque méprisant. »

La jeune femme cracha à ses pieds et il ricana. Haussant un sourcil, il partit, la laissant à nouveau seule.

Une fois qu'elle eût entendu la grille des cachots se refermer, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laissée prendre, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus aider ses amis, parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry allait prendre tous les risques qu'il penserait nécessaires pour la récupérer et qu'il se mettrait en danger s'il le fallait. Et par dessus tout, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, et les paroles de Malfoy se mêlaient à ses pensées, semant d'autant plus le doute dans son esprit.

Lui aussi pensait que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle se soit aussi rapidement rétablie. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait deux nuit qu'elle n'avait pas dormis, il y avait ces fois où elle perdait la notion de la place qu'elle occupait dans l'espace et cette sensation que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait fluide et vaporeux.

Elle avait pensé à l'Imperium, mais elle n'avait pas tellement l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort. Peut-être était-elle simplement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé à Ilfracombe. La jeune femme était complètement perdue.

Enfermée ainsi, Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait. Et comme elle ne dormait plus, elle dû se fier à l'arrivée d'une assiette pour supposer que le soir était tombé. On lui apporta un plateau et elle fut étonnée de trouver un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avec son repas.

La sorcière comprit le lendemain matin quand elle trouva une note roulée dans son verre. Elle parcourut les lignes des yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Une phrase était inscrite, mais les mots formés par les lettres ne voulaient rien dire, ils n'avaient aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait plus lire. La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux quand les larmes lui vinrent.

Les jours passèrent, identiques. Parfois, il y avait dans ses repas un morceau de parchemin venant du blond. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était dans ce cachot et Hermione commençait à croire qu'excepté Malfoy, les Mangemorts avaient finis par l'oublier. Et peut-être que L'Ordre aussi.


	5. Chapitre 5

Boujour, bonsoir. Après une (très?) longue absence sur FF, je reviens pour terminer de poster les chapitres de cette fic qui en contiendra au final 7. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, ainsi que pour la façon dont l'histoire se déroulera : par cela je veux dire que c'est une fic au scénario quelque peu bancal et plus ou moins expérimental. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur que qui va ou ne va pas.

J'espère que si vous n'appréciez pas cette histoire, vous oserez tout de même jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres qui sont terminées et beaucoup plus accessibles.

Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter avait l'habitude d'être en danger de mort. La guerre était la guerre et les ennemis étaient partout. Mais là, il était tout simplement au bord de la crise de nerf. Et il sentait bien que tout le reste de l'Ordre comptait sur lui plus que de raison, ça finirait par le tuer. Il donna un coup de pied dans son bureau et ignora la douleur qui se répandit dans ses orteils.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, à bout. Les parchemins étaient étalés partout, recouverts de notes et de croquis. Depuis le jour où il avait à nouveau posé les yeux sur Hermione, rien n'était pareil. Ilfracombe avait été une victoire coûteuse qui devenait peu à peu une défaite cuisante. Ils avaient énormément perdu ce jour-là, des pertes matérielles, mais surtout humaines.

Roddy, un jeune volontaire qui n'avait pas pu passer les testes d'entrée à l'école d'Aurors mais dont le courage et la bravoure n'avait jamais été de trop, n'était jamais ressorti de cette grotte. Et puis il y avait Hermione. Elle, elle avait tout laissé sous ces rochers. Son engagement dans la lutte, sa détermination, sa confiance et surtout son envie de se battre.

A présent, elle était seule dans cette infirmerie de fortune qui sentait le renfermé mêlé à une étrange odeur d'aseptisation, toujours plongée dans un sombre sommeil. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, le fantôme d'Hermione Grange hanté encore par l'adrénaline des combats qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

Et Harry n'était allé la voir que deux fois durant lesquelles elle dormait. Le premier jour, on aurait dit qu'elle était en plein cauchemar. Quand il était revenu le soir, c'était comme si elle s'était enfermée dans une vie qu'elle préférerait peut-être à celle de la paralysie.

A côté de tout cela, l'Ordre mettait une pression terrible sur le brun pour lancer une offensive déterminante pour affaiblir les Mangemorts. Une idée avait été soulevée durant une réunion, mais Harry s'y était fortement opposé. Pénétrer dans le Manoir Malfoy était possible mais avec une grande armée et plusieurs mois de préparation, par sur une envie de revanche.

Harry se prit sa tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'il abandonnait sa meilleure amie à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans le travail jusqu'à oublier d'aller la voir. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression aussi terrible que certains membres de l'Ordre contestaient ses décisions en remettant en cause ses qualités de leader et il n'aimait pas cela. Non pas qu'il voulait être le seul à choisir, mais il savait très bien que s'ils commençaient à vivre en désaccord, il allaient se désunir et seraient vaincus.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le jeune homme apostropha la personne en l'invitant à entrer. Ginny s'avança de son bureau et passa une main dans son dos. Elle savait à quel point il était affecté par toute cette affaire, plus que n'importe qui, et à quel point il le vivait très mal. Harry savait que Ginny faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir autant qu'elle le pouvait.

.

.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que les Mangemorts voulaient d'elle. Pour couronner le tout, au milieu de la deuxième semaine, Malfoy trouva que c'était une bonne idée que se soit lui qui lui amène le repas. La plupart du temps, il monologuait pendant de longue minutes et finissait par partir sous ses regards haineux. Il arrivait aussi quelques fois qu'ils se crachent à la figure des tirades plus infâmes les unes que les autres, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise dans l'atmosphère.

Mais jours après jours, l'ambiance étrange qui avait régné au début s'était dissipée et les visites qui avaient parues complètement décalée étaient devenues des habitudes. La langue d'Hermione s'était déliée, elle qui s'était refusé de lui parler, et ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions relativement civilisées, entre deux piques assassines.

Un soir -enfin, c'est ce que supposa la brune- elle demanda pourquoi exactement ils la gardaient enfermée ici.

« Macnair veut avoir un moyen de pression sur l'Ordre, au cas ou les choses tournent mal. Mais en réalité, il s'en fiche un peu de toi.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment non ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Le sorcier leva sur elle un regard noir.

-Laisse tomber ça, gronda-t-il.

-C'est sûrement une histoire de savoir qui a la plus grande baguette alors, reprit-elle en ignorant sa menace. Vous êtes pathétiques à toujours vous taper dessus pour savoir qui Voldy préfère, lâcha-t-elle méprisante.

-C'est compliqué, Granger, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons simplement pas la même vision des choses.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se toisèrent sèchement du regard.

-C'est sûr, il veut d'abord torturer les gens alors que toi, tu préfères les tuer immédiatement, claqua-t-elle sarcastique. Ça se joue à peu. »

Le blond lui lança un regard glacial dans le noir et tourna les talons. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil face à sa réaction, puis laissa tomber l'affaire. Si monsieur s'était vexé, c'était son problème, elle n'allait certainement pas lui courir après.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand le déjeuner arriva, c'était cet incapable assigné à la surveillance qui s'y était collé. Il n'y avait pas de mot, rien. Hermione eût une terrible envie de demander pourquoi ce n'était pas Malfoy qui venait, si c'était normal qu'elle ne reçoive pas de parchemin, où était-il s'il n'était pas là ?

La brune prit sur elle et se tût, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle se sentit alors complètement perdue. Depuis quand était-elle contente que Malfoy vienne lui apporter le repas ? Et bien depuis que ledit Malfoy était devenu sa seule relation sociale et que sans lui, elle aurait très certainement craqué. Elle avait compté deux semaines et un jour de repas et la lumière du jour lui maquait affreusement.

Étant donné que rien ne se passait d'intéressant, la jeune femme décida de s'allonger sur le ventre avec la feuille de parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée et commença à tracer des volutes noires. Elle dessina sur l'intégralité du parchemin pour combler les vides et bien que cette activité lui changea un peu les idées, deux heures plus tard elle avait recouvert le recto et le verso de la feuille.

Quand le Mangemort lui apporta son repas, elle désespéra de ne pas voir Malfoy. Au moins avec lui, elle pouvait avoir une conversation par jour. Une heure, peut-être deux, elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ça, mais elle finit par se lever. Elle traversa le cachot et appela dans la pénombre le bleu qui la surveillait. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, traînant des pieds.

« Je peux avoir des habits propres et une montre ? »

Elle savait que c'était beaucoup espérer, mais mieux valait tenter le coup.

Le Mangemort la regarda un moment, puis éclata d'un rire gras et méprisant. Il s'éloigna et la jeune femme eût une terrible envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle cracha une insulte bien placée et retourna dans le noir du cachot.

Quand elle entendit des voix s'élever, Hermione se leva d'un bond. Erreur. Sa tête se mit à tourner et à la faire souffrir de façon démesurée. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et appuya dessus avec ses doigts. La brune perdit l'équilibre et elle dût se rattraper avec un bras contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Quelqu'un l'appela et elle battit des paupières pour ne seulement distinguer qu'une vague forme floue. Elle se laissa finalement glisser le long de la pierre froide en rentrant sa tête entre ses genoux. Tout se calma après quelques instants et la jeune femme releva les yeux. Elle mit ce qu'il s'était passé sur le compte de la fatigue et du fait qu'elle s'était levée trop vite, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que tout ce qu'elle ressentait était lié à quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour le moment.

Malfoy était assit contre le mur en face d'elle et la regardait fixement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un fantôme ou une personne plus très saine d'esprit. Et soudain il commença à parler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Alors Granger, je t'ai manqué ?

La sorcière mit du temps à répondre, déstabilisée.

-Allez, quatre jours et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi je ne venais plus te voir, reprit-il moqueur.

-Quatre jours ? s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et oui, ça passe.

Le silence reprit ses marques pendant un instant.

-Et alors ? lança la brune avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

Le blond ricana en lui lançant une œillade railleuse.

-Mission. C'est la guerre Granger. Ton camp, le mien, tu te souviens ?

-Tu sais, pendant un instant j'ai cru t'avoir vraiment vexé l'autre jour. »

Le blond ne releva pas la pique et enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

Après quelques temps, Drago se leva et s'apprêta à repartir. Hermione le regarda faire, en commençant à se triturer les ongles. Depuis qu'il était revenu elle n'arrêtait à de se demander si elle allait oser. S'il remarqua la longue hésitation, le jeune n'en montra rien et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au dernier moment, la brune se leva et courut à sa suite, lui intimant de s'arrêter.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je… Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Vas-y toujours on verra bien.

La jeune femme hésita encore et finit par demander :

-Est-ce-que je pourrais avoir des vêtements propres et une montre ? S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Le sorcier referma la grille et lâcha :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il disparût et Hermione retourna s'asseoir dans le noir. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait prit de lui demander ça, comme s'il allait lui accorder quoi que se soit. Ils arrivaient peut-être à se parler sans se crier dessus tout le temps, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir une quelconque relation amicale et encore plus de d'apprécier.

Il avait toujours son regard insupportablement gris qui pouvait se remplir de mépris en une seconde. Et elle avait toujours cette manie d'essayer de trouver des solutions à chaque infime problèmes en se convainquant d'avoir toujours raison.

La jeune femme sentit ses paupières s'alourdir soudainement, et sans qu'elle n'ait eût le temps de comprendre pourquoi, elle sombra.

« Harry ! Harry ! Va vite chercher Harry, Mione se réveille ! s'écria une voix féminine. »

Hermione se réveilla lourdement dans un environnement trop lumineux pour que ses yeux ne s'adaptent rapidement, et elle sentait sous son corps une étrange sensation moelleuse. Quand enfin elle ne fut plus éblouie, elle découvrit où elle se trouvait. Lit, infirmerie, Square. La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant Ginny vers elle. Elle remua et une douleur terrible se répandit dans son corps.

« Tu as la plupart des os cassés, mais on a réussi à en réparer certains. Le problème c'est que tu es beaucoup trop blessée et… Et tu ne pourras pas marcher avant quelques mois. A cause de la guerre, les stocks d'ingrédients et de potions sont trop faible pour accélérer la guérison. »

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent à trembler, elle avait tellement mal. Sa respiration s'accéléra démesurément, devenant sifflante. Elle était en train de faire une crise de panique, parce qu'elle ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui arrivait. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qui se passait.

« Granger »

Son corps se couvrait de sueurs froides alors qu'elle sentait sa tête s'alourdir et le sang dans ses tempes cogner violemment contre son crâne. Elle voyait les visages de ses amis devenir flous, la bouche de Ginny se mouvait au ralentis pour former des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas.

« Granger ! »

Hermione eût soudain l'impression que tout se dérobait sous elle et qu'elle chutait dans le vide, droit vers des abysses noires.

Le sol était froid et dur et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle aperçut le visage fermé de Malfoy dans l'ombre. Elle se traîna vers le mur le plus proche et tenta de se redresser.

« C'était quoi ça Granger ?

La sorcière essaya de former des mots, mais rien de sortait. Chaque son mourrait dans sa gorge, laissant un amer goût d'impuissance. Elle inspira un grand coup, s'accrochant à l'oxygène qui voulait bien entrer dans ses poumons.

-Laisse-moi, réussi-t-elle finalement à murmurer.

Mais comme le blond ne bougeait pas, elle planta son regard vide dans le sien et cracha avec le peu de conviction qu'elle trouva :

-Dégage Malfoy ! »

Drago se leva et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Hermione de son côté s'abandonna aux pleurs, glissant sur le sol.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en vous signalant que le rating M n'est pas inutil. Si vous êtes sensible ou en train de manger quelque chose, je vous déconseille le paragraphe en italique.

Je vous embrasse.

* * *

 _Drago se leva et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Hermione de son côté s'abandonna aux pleurs, glissant sur le sol_.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout de tout et ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Et elle était épuisée. Tout son corps criait pour avoir un peu de répit. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si cela avait été un rêve, tout avait affreusement l'air réel. Mais si elle n'avait pas rêvé, cela voulait dire que tout le reste, elle l'avait imaginé.

La brune balaya cette pensé de son esprit, c'était quasiment impossible qu'elle soit en train de rêver. Une vague de frisson la traversa et elle décida de s'extirper de l'emprise glacial du sol de pierre. Mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver de position un tant soit peu confortable pour autant..

Le repas finit par arriver alors qu'Hermione s'était terrée dans un coin sombre, et il refroidit en quelques minutes d'ignorance. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et une silhouette se dessina dans la faible lumière. Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa au sol ce qu'il faisait léviter devant lui.

En voyant l'état de la sorcière recroquevillée contre le mur, il s'accroupit et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Je t'ai amené des affaires. »

Hermione se leva rapidement et jeta un regard sur les habits pliés au sol. Elle le remercia silencieusement et quand elle vit qu'il restait debout sans bouger, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle.

-Comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qui cloche avec toi et comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Moi aussi, claqua la brune agacée par sa nonchalance. Moi aussi je veux comprendre parce que là, je suis en train de péter un plomb. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, j'ai… »

Elle se stoppa quand des pas martelèrent l'atmosphère. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et observèrent interdit Macnair débarquer dans les cachots.

« Drago ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fou ici ? On s'apprête à attaquer et toi tu te promènes ! »

Le blond lui répondit sur le même ton et les voix commencèrent à monter. Hermione les regardait du coin de l'œil, observant plus sérieusement la porte en fer restée ouverte. Il fallait réfléchir vite. Tous les Mangemorts devaient être sur le branle-bas de combat et devaient s'agiter dans tout le Manoir. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait sa baguette.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas discrètement pour se cacher derrière une colonne, tout en gardant un peu d'attention pour Malfoy et Macnair. Ces deux-là allaient finir par se calmer et se reporter sur elle. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, elle se précipita en courant vers la sortie et tira la porte derrière elle pour qu'elle se referme. Tant pis pour la baguette, pour tout le reste, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toutes façons.

La brune gravit les marches sans ralentir et se retrouva au milieu d'une grande pièce qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Son corps de couvrit de sueurs froides quand elle posa les yeux au sol, elle se força malgré tout à continuer sa course. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le Manoir grouillait de Mangemorts, mais aucun pour l'instant ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Elle entendit un beuglement derrière elle et reconnu la voix de Macnair. Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle et ses jambes accélérèrent pour échapper à la menace imminente. Hermione ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle continuait de courir, essayant de se souvenir comment sortir de cet enfer,s'arrêter signifiait retourner dans son cachot, ou bien pire.

Elle débarqua dans ce qui devait être le hall et se jeta dans la grande porte ouverte. Elle courait à en perdre allaine quand elle remarqua quelque chose. Une sensation étrange et très incommodante prit place dans son esprit. L'air était doux et une agréable odeur de pétricor s'élevait, mais elle ne les sentait pas. Elle savait, elle aurait pu le décrire, le raconter. Comme si elle avait un point de vue omniscient dans la scène, mais qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

La brune jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle avait prit de l'avance, mais les Mangemorts ne tarderaient pas à la rattraper. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était suicidaire, tout comme courir au milieu de l'allée centrale, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle était en train de lâcher prise, d'abandonner. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et le simple fait de voir à nouveau un paysage qui ne ressemblait pas à de la pierre froide lui donnait envie de s'arrêter et de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Mais elle y renonça, accélérant l'allure. La vitesse rendait ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle flou et indistinct, et cette étrange sensation la déstabilisa quelque peu.

Le grand portail se dressait devant elle, fermé bien évidement. Elle utilisa la nuit à son avantage et bifurqua brusquement entre deux allées d'arbustes. La sorcière courait à présent sur le gazon qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Elle slaloma entre les bosquets fleuris et autres compositions florales. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait avoué que les Malfoy avaient un excellent goût en horticulture.

La jeune femme dû se stopper soudainement quand elle déboula sur les rives d'un lac. Elle marmonna quelques mots entre ses dents et reprit sa course dans une autre direction. Ses poumons commençaient à siffler et elle se demanda jusqu'à quand elle pourrait tenir. Les allées éclairées seulement par la Lune avaient un air pâle et lugubre. Les lumières du Manoir rayonnaient à travers les rideaux au fur et à mesure que la brune s'en rapprochait.

Elle était peut-être sortie de la bâtisse, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle tomba sur un kiosque et décida de se cacher sous l'un des arbustes qui l'entouraient. Elle se griffa les bras en se faufilant le plus loin possible sous les banches basses.

Sa respiration était définitivement trop rapide et trop bruyante et une douleur cinglante se mit à frapper contre l'intérieur de son crâne. Au loin, les voix rauques des Mangemorts tonnaient dans l'air alors qu'ils foulaient le sol du jardin pour la retrouver. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à cogner douloureusement dans ses côtes quand elle entendit du bruit bien trop proche d'elle.

Il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait rien, impossible de savoir si quelqu'un était là ou non, elle ne pouvait que se fier aux lumières des baguettes encore suffisamment lointaines d'elle. Soudain, une main la saisit par la bras et elle laissa échapper un petit cris qui résonna dans la nuit, ameutant les Mangemorts.

On la tira hors de son buisson et ses bras reçurent une deuxième couche de griffures. Elle tenta de se débattre, voyant les lumières bleutées de rapprocher dangereusement, mais stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Malfoy. Pendant un instant, elle vit un éclair de soulagement traverser ses yeux, mais elle n'y cru pas foncièrement. Il leva ensuite sa baguette vers elle. L'onde magique lui transperça le corps et le blond la releva. Il commença à marcher dans le noir, la tirant à sa suite. Quelques instants plus tard à peine, une dizaine de Mangemorts se tenait autour du kiosque.

Drago serpentait entre les allées avec une vitesse folle et Hermione avait du mal à le suivre. Sa main serrait son poignet et le tordait légèrement, mettant la jeune femme dans une position inconfortable. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du Manoir et passèrent la porte rapidement.

La sorcière tenta de se dégager quand elle aperçut les Mangemorts se tourner vers eux, mais le blond l'en dissuada en refermant encore plus si c'était possible son emprise. Elle comprit alors qu'il lui avait lancé un sortilège de Désillusion quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'elle était donc invisible.

Cependant, elle ne réjouit pas plus en voyant où la menait le jeune homme. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et la grille des cachots se referma lourdement derrière eux. Et enfin, il la lâcha. Quand il se retourna, son visage était tiré par la peur.

« Non mais tu es complètement folle !

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'assister à la scène plus que d'en faire réellement parti.

-C'était du suicide ! A quoi est-ce-que tu t'attendais ? Tu _rêves_ si tu crois pouvoir partir en courant et t'échapper comme ça ! Et si tu étais morte ? Tu te rend compte que tu aurais disparu ? »

Interdite, la jeune femme se vit ouvrir la bouche et prononcer quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas. Le visage du blond se peignit de lassitude et il murmura quelque chose. Hermione se regarda s'effondrer au sol en pleurs, Malfoy s'approchant doucement pour la réconforter. Elle ne saisissait pas encore pourquoi elle s'imaginait que le jeune homme devenait gentil avec elle.

La scène devint floue et tout disparut. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une Pensine. Les images qui se formèrent devant ses yeux lui sautèrent à la figure violemment. Elle se revoyait en train de fuir Gringotts et d'échapper aux Mangemorts. Elle ressentait l'effroi dans son ventre et la douleur des brûlures sur son corps.

La brune eût la sensation d'être aspirée et se retrouva au milieu d'une terrible bataille. Elle se souvint de ce jour-là où les explosions des maisons soulevaient tellement de poussière que la lumière du soleil se faisait criarde. C'était l'une des rares fois où ils avaient été contraints de battre en retraite. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait un équipier agoniser dans ses bras.

Elle avait perdu sa baguette dans les combats et avait été gravement blessée à l'aine. L'homme qui combattait à ses côtés s'appelait Arthur et elle l'avait vu tomber non loin de l'endroit où elle se cachait. Hermione se souviendrait toujours de l'avoir tiré vers elle avec la seule force de ses faibles bras en découvrant ce qu'un Sectumsempra était en train de lui infliger.

Elle se concentra le plus possible et le serra fort contre elle en tentant de transplaner jusqu'au 12, mais elle échoua et se retrouva au milieu d'un champ de blé non loin de Londres. La brune avait fait de son mieux pour se redresser, comprenant avec horreur que son partenaire s'était désartibulé et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il se vide complètement de son sang sur elle. Il avait dû souffrir atrocement et elle l'avait achevé avec encore plus de douleur.

Hermione sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que le paysage changeait encore. Elle se regarda quelques instants, son corps appuyé contre la paroi de pierre froide de la grotte d'Ilfracombe et sa tête qui pendait en avant. Elle était inconsciente ou morte peut-être. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle-même, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'elle était persuadée d'avoir vu ses amis venir la sauver.

Elle était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici, mais en s'observant, elle se rappelait bien trop ce qui déchirait ses jambes. Elle crut apercevoir quelque chose bouger sur elles et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus en priant toutes les divinités pour avoir rêvé.

 _Malheureusement, c'était bel bien un asticot blanc qui gigotait sur une déchirure de son pantalon. Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter, lui coupant le souffle une seconde. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et quelle folie s'était emparée d'elle, elle tendit son bras et souleva un pan de tissu dépassant de ses jambes en charpie. En dessous, des centaines d'asticots luisants grouillai_ _en_ _t dans son sang et sa chaire pourrissante, dégageant une chaleur écœurante._

Une nausée poisseuse monta en elle et Hermione se réveilla dans son lit au Square Grimmaurd, vomissant sur ses couvertures. L'image de ses deux jambes semblables à de la charogne se faisant lentement dévorer refit surface et un haut-le-cœur la saisit alors qu'elle rendait à nouveau le contenu de son estomac.

Son corps fut traversé de violents spasme et des sueurs froides couvrirent son visage et son dos. Elle leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux : elle venait de comprendre. « Tu rêves Hermione ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, comment savoir ? Était-elle actuellement dans un rêve ? Qu'est-ce-qui, depuis les premières fois où elle vivait des événements étranges, appartenait à la réalité ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonjour, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Ce fut une fic longue et laborieuse mais ça fait toujours étrange de publier la fin. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant et merci pour tout.

A bientôt !

* * *

Hermione Granger avait peur. Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cela, mais ce soir, elle avait peur de s'endormir. Elle savait maintenant, elle avait comprit, et elle était morte de trouille. Elle appuya sur le petit interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et la lumière l'éblouit quelques instants.

La brune se saisit d'un livre et parcourut la première de couverture. _Histoire de Poudlard_. C'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle reposa l'ouvrage et regarda sa main. Ses yeux la fixèrent de longues minutes, puis elle retomba lourdement sur le lit.

Hermione se sentait idiote. C'était pourtant simple, il y avait eût des signes évidents, mais elle ne l'avait pas comprit avant. Et elle se sentait tellement dépassée. Encore, pour la énième fois, elle fondit en larmes. Elle était en train de tout perdre, de se perdre elle-même, en plus d'avoir perdu ses deux jambes. Les pleurs l'assommèrent et contre toute sa volonté, elle finit par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Cette douce sensation glacée qu'elle reconnu à l'instant même où elle prenait place dans son corps, cette odeur particulière de l'humidité sur la pierre froide. La jeune femme était bel et bien dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, pour la dernière fois se dit-elle. Elle voulait retourner à la réalité une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle le devait. Alors elle s'assit contre un mur et attendit dans l'ombre.

La jeune femme ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle attendait, elle pouvait très bien sortir et aller trouver Malfoy où qu'il soit : si les Mangemorts lui tombaient dessus, elle retrouverait ses amis. Finalement au bout d'un moment, le blond descendit les marches et la grille grinça.

Hermione se leva et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent en silence, se fixant l'un l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans leur attitude, ni de méprisant ou de vulnérable, ils étaient simplement là, le visage fermé, comme s'ils avaient compris tous les deux, comme s'ils se disaient au revoir. Rien du monde extérieur ne semblait pouvoir interrompre cet instant. Les deux sorciers étaient enveloppés dans le silence, immobiles, inébranlables.

De faibles rayons de lumières tranchaient l'obscurité et se reflétaient sur les mèches blondes de Drago dans une aura blanche, il était tel un esprit translucide voguant dans un rêve. Rompant brièvement la magie, la jeune femme fit un pas vers lui, comblant l'espace qui les séparaient. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et son visage changea soudainement d'expression. D'habitude si impénétrable, elle devint lasse et peinée. Et sans le quitter du regard, Hermione murmura un « merci » solennel.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu rester, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui la retenait ici. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu, mais elle était tellement épuisée de jongler entre deux vies, et puis elle avait besoin de retrouver ses amis. Alors voilà, c'était fini. Elle recula et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, elle détourna les yeux de ceux de Drago. Et puisqu'il savait ce qu'elle comptait faire quand elle s'éloigna, il lui attrapa le bras comme pour l'en empêcher, et ils restèrent encore ainsi, immobiles dans le silence.

Hermione se dégagea finalement et se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers la sortie. Elle monta les marches doucement, chaque pas, chaque seconde la rapprochant de la fin. C'est sans surprise qu'elle vit arriver de part en part une dizaine de Mangemorts la baguette levée. Quelle étrange fatalité. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut au dernier moment le regard gris et affligé de Drago Malfoy.

La jeune femme se souvint de combien elle avait pu le détester pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle l'avait détesté pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était né Drago Malfoy. Et sans doute le détestait-elle toujours, mais à l'instant même où elle sentit les multiples Avada Kedavra la transpercer, elle sentit une légère mélancolie à devoir se séparer de son image.

La sorcière prit alors pleinement conscience de quitter l'enveloppe corporelle immatérielle qui l'hébergeait momentanément pour reprendre la place à laquelle elle appartenait, dans son corps alité au Square Grimmaurd. Quand elle émergea, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Le soleil se levait dehors et Ron était endormi dans un fauteuil près du lit. Hermione essuya son visage et sourit tendrement en voyant sa bouche mi-ouverte baver très légèrement.

Les jours passèrent et elle retrouva ses amis, ses habitudes. La Square Grimmaurd était calme, le monde sorcier l'était en général. Malgré la guerre, tout bonheur ne semblait pas complètement perdu. Les jours passèrent et Hermione se rétablit. Elle put se déplacer sur un fauteuil et même transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours là pour elle et parvenaient toujours à lui donner le sourire. Elle avait perdu la peur de s'endormir, la peur de se perdre dans un rêve.

.

Il fallut que presque une année s'écoule pour que la brune retrouve totalement l'usage de ses jambes. Mais une année ne suffit pas à faire d'un des deux camps le vainqueur. Alors dès qu'elle le put, Hermione reprit sa place de stratège et recommença à planifier des attaques dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cet interminable bain de sang.

Et puis le grand jour arriva. La décision de mener une ultime bataille émergea de la lassitude et de la désolation générale. Des bruits étaient parvenus au 12 murmurant que les Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés dans les caveaux d'un établissement de l'Allée des Embrumes pour mener une attaque de masse dans le quartier moldu le plus proche. Une équipe d'Auror partie en repérage avait confirmé la présence de la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts actifs connus. Il était clair qu'ils avaient la volonté de faire un massacre.

Alors Harry avait lancé un appel à la mobilisation maximale, tous les partisans de l'Ordre, Aurors ou volontaires s'étaient réunis et avaient chargé en une attaque parfaitement organisée.

En quelques minutes seulement ils avaient érigé autour du lieu un périmètre pour bloquer le transplanage et avaient pénétré dans les sous sols où chaque division se frayait un chemin à travers les Mangemorts pris par surprise. Hermione était accompagnée par George, et quatre autres Aurors. Ils progressaient en troisième position et prêtaient main forte aux affrontements en cours. La jeune femme aperçut Harry entouré d'un escadron d'Aurors tracer leur route droit vers les quartiers des chefs et elle pria pour lui que tout se passe bien.

Pendant près d'une heure les combats firent rage à un rythme soutenu. Les blessés se comptaient par dizaine et Hermione ne voyait que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des mur. Dehors, elle n'imaginait même pas le travail de ceux postés tout autour de la zone pour capturer les possibles fugitifs. A ces pensées, la jeune femme décida de se diriger vers l'extérieur puisque tout reposait à présent sur la capacité d'Harry à localiser Voldemort.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix masculine narguer « Hé ! La fouine ! Tu vas quelque part ? ». Sans plus attendre, elle traversa la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et tomba sur Ron, nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy. Le rouquin engagea presque instantanément le combat. La vitesse avec laquelle les sortilèges fusèrent était impressionnante, Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne savait que faire. A l'instant précis où elle resserrait ses doigts autour de sa baguette, le blond la vit. Il lui lança un regard appuyé tout en contrant les attaques que le roux lui lançait.

En quelques secondes, la jeune femme avait prit sa décision. Après tout, une dette de sang était une dette de sang. Et puis ils avaient passé un accord ce jour-là à Ilfracombe. Alors elle leva sa baguette et s'approcha en courant. S'étaler de tout son long ne faisait pas parti de son plan, mais c'est bien ce qu'il se passa quand elle trébucha sur un banc renversé et vint s'échouer à quelques pas des deux sorciers.

A cet instant, Ron se retourna ce qui permit à Malfoy de gagner la pièce attenante. Après quelques secondes d'étourdissement, Hermione se releva et sans laisser à son ami la possibilité de répondre, elle lâcha « Laisse-le-moi, je m'en occupe. » et partit en courant. Elle pria pour que le rouquin ne prenne pas sa suite. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour rattraper le blond qui s'apprêtait à changer encore une fois de salle. « Drago ! » appela-t-elle.

Le blond se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Il réitéra l'apostrophe en la mimant de ses lèvres. Hermione haussa les épaules, n'expliquant pas qu'elle ait perdu le réflexe de l'appeler Malfoy. Ce dernier fronça soudainement les sourcils et leva sa baguette en sa direction. Elle l'imita tout aussi brusquement pour se protéger.

« Il me semble que tu me dois quelque chose.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, immobiles. Hermione avait la sensation étrange de « déjà vu ». Elle se souvint de la dernière fois où elle l'avait « vu », dans les cachots du Manoir. Alors elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui lança un sortilège de Désillusion. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre caché dans un coin que les barrières soient levées.

La jeune femme sourit dans le vide, un sourire sincère qui la surprit. Hermione Granger ne sut pas qu'il sourit en retour, tout aussi surprit. Elle ne sut jamais que lui aussi, avait vu des choses qui ne se risquent à apparaître seulement quand le voile de la nuit tombe sur le monde.


End file.
